Precision agriculture seeks to improve farming management through the use of image analysis. Precision agriculture may use satellite imagery to capture an image of a crop field or other large agricultural region. However, obtaining and analyzing satellite imagery is expensive, complex, and subject to various limitations. For example, satellite image quality is limited by the orbital distance from earth, satellite image frequency and location is limited by the satellite orbital period, and satellite image availability is limited by space weather or meteorological events (e.g., clouds, storms). It is desirable to provide improved imagery and analysis for precision agriculture.